Episódio 315
thumb '"Seu nome é o novo mundo! O paradeiro da Grande Grande Linha!" 'é o 315º episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo Koby Explica um Luffy Como ELE Seu Treinamento e Como ELE Entrou na Grand Line . Ele também falou Sobre o Novo Mundo e Como O Pirata Que o conquista se tornará o Rei dos Piratas . Garp deixa os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha grátis. O Enies Lobby , Robin é confrontado por Aokiji . Longo Garp revela que ele não vai correr o seu próprio neto . O mais ou menos veio para se certificar de que estava bem e deixar Koby e Helmeppo vê-lo. Enquanto OS fuzileiros reparam o Dano Ao Prédio de Iceberg , ELE Deixa Os Três levarem Algum ritmo para conversar e conversar, embora ELE ofenda Luffy Mais uma vez, quando Luffy Não demonstra Alguma relutância. Nami , Chopper e Sanji levaram exatamente para Luffy obtém suas estrias teimosas e estúpidas. Depois que Garp sai, o resto dos Chapéus de Palha fala sobre como revelações de Garp. Robin, em particular, está impressionado com um Dragão , sem saber o que está fazendo, ainda mais perigoso que os estudiosos de sua ilha natal, Ohara . Zoro não está com Luffy porque sua associação com Koby era tênue; sua história é mais com o Luffy do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Nami é notavelmente ausente; Chopper observou que ele foi capaz de obter alguma informação da Marinha enquanto estavam aqui, mas em vez disso foi para a piscina com Kokoro e Chimney . Ao ouvir isso, Sanji corre para a piscina. Lá fora, Luffy aprende para sua surpresa que os marinheiros têm uma maneira de atravessar com segurança o Cinturão da Calma , o que significa que eles não podem atravessar uma Montanha Inversa para executar uma Grande Linha . Graças ao trabalho de um cientista chamado Dr. Vegapunk , os fuzileiros cobriram os fundos de seus navios com Kairoseki . Por causa das emissões naturais de energia do mar de Kairoseki, à escondê a presença do Sea Kings, o que significa que, enquanto eles podem resolver uma questão de poder, eles podem ser mais ou menos livre, dando-lhes uma enorme vantagem de manobrabilidade. Desconhecido para o bebê Den Den Mushi está escondido perto de sua localização. Nami estava realmente na piscina e ouvindo Koby através de um Black Den Den Mushi. Ela arquiva o knowledge do truque de Kairoseki para referência futura. This was descover that was Vegapunk who found the path to infundir Devil Fruits in objects inanimados - resultando em coisas como Spandam 's Elephant Sword Funkfreed - realmente como mais insight sobre como os Akuma no Mi realmente funcionam. A conversa é agora para Garp, revelando que todos os três são eleitores do amor duro: ele pode ser testado até a morte, mas não é definitivo. Além disso, Koby e Helmeppo são gratos por terem recebido o incidente de Extradição de Ax-Hand Morgan . Nami finalmente decide que não vai aprender mais segredos e és mais vermelho, mas ela quase inala quando passa sob Kokoro em forma de sereia: por exemplo, as coisas que deixam de chocar. Lamentavelmente, uma reunião de Luffy, Koby e Helmeppo é breve, já que eles estão voltando para uma sede e retomar o treinamento. Mas antes de ir, o Koby deixa de ser um tentador: a metade traseira da Grand Line é conhecida como " O Novo Mundo ". O ponto focal para piratas e marinheiros, e o próximo Rei dos Piratas provavelmente será coroado lá. Luffy percebe que ele come on the part of action. A esperança de Koby é que um dia, até mesmo como oponentes, eles podem ser encontrados e disputar para ver quem é o sonho que se realizou primeiro: Luffy sendo o próximo Rei dos Piratas ou se tornando o próximo Almirante. Luffy reconhece isso e não é uma pitada de ridículo o desafio de encontrar um sonho digno. Encorajado, Koby sai correndo com um confuso Helmeppo seguindo. De volta ao navio de Garp, Koby se pergunta se os chapéus de palha estão cientes de como o governo mundial está descrevendo o incidente Enies Lobby . Helmeppo aponta that Koby está vendo o lado mais sombrio do mundo em todo o mundo: um processo de seu domínio sobre o poder por meio de um gancho ou de um bandido. Coberturas como essa são esperadas. Só depois é uma reminiscência e os leva de volta ao treinamento. De volta à piscina, Sanji está preparando um churrasco. Todo o mundo que é delicioso, eo sabor é suficiente para até mesmo ignorar Kokoro em forma de sereia, por enquanto. Nesse momento, Zambai e a Família se juntaram a eles, incentivados pela notícia de que Luffy estava acordado. Luffy os pathways para a alimentação, parted from a cavalgada cômica de outros recém-chegados: Oimo e Kashi , Sodoma e Gomorra , Iceberg e os construtores da Galley-La Company , Franky , Mozu e Kiwi . Até Usopp conseguir se juntar ao seu destino de Sogeking. O que começou como um erro entre uma tripulação logo se transformar em uma palavra giganteca. Quando o sol começa a se pôr, Robin encontra-se um pouco de paz e se levanta contra uma parede. Só então, uma voz familiar e um outro lado da parede. É o Aokiji . Ele é perguntando por que Robin não fugiu como ela há há 20 anos. Robin responde que ela não pode mais fugir: não quando ela finalmente fica em seus amigos. Então Amadeus solta uma bomba: Jaguar D. Saul , um homem que foi forçado a matar há 20 anos, era amigo íntimo dele. Mas, when you did you done thanks to use there there, ele also the permitia um benefício: assegure que Robin estivesse seguro. Então, por 20 anos, ele manteve o controle sobre os desabrigados, sem dinheiro, Robin. No momento da sua reunião antes de Água 7 , o Aokiji estava preparado para ser feito. Então Enius Lobby aconteceu e complicou o assunto. A realmente foi pensada para os Chapéus de Palha passariam pelo CP9 e um Buster Call para resgatá-la. Você se pergunta mais uma vez: "Você se preocupa com uma árvore para chamar de lar?" Robin finalmente responde: "Sim". E Aokiji finalmente está aliviado. Com amigos verdadeiros, Robin pode parar de fugir do seu passado e ficar de pé como o último sobrevivente de Ohara. Ele diz Robin para sua vida e depois sai. No momento em que Robin chegou ao local onde estava o Aokiji, tudo o que é lá é um "X" gelado. Ela é completamente difícil de voltar para uma festa por Luffy. Que isso, grande propósito de saúde concedido; é sem lar e sem amigos mais. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios escritos por Koga Naoki Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miho Shiraishi Categoria:Episódios do Artista Michiyo Kawasaki Categoria:Episódios animados por Masahiro Shimanuki Categoria:Episódios do Diretor Yoko Ikeda Categoria:Episódios do Arco Pós-Enies Lobby Categoria:Temporada 9 Categoria:Episódios da Abertura Crazy Rainbow